


Stranger Than Fiction

by Healy



Category: Knytt Stories
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Flash Fic, Gen, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, is it true?” asked the young knytt. “Are the stories about you really true?"</p>
<p>(A very short Knytt Stories fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

“So, is it true?” asked the young knytt. “Are the stories about you really true?”

Juni smiled, her face lightly wrinkled. “And just what stories are you referring to, little one?”

The child frowned. “Well, well, you know, about your adventures! Like the one where you turned off the machine, or the one when you went to the moon, or-or ate the mushroom, or--”

Juni laughed. “My, you’ve heard a lot about me! Tell me, then: do you love those stories you talk about?”

The young knytt nodded.

“Then they really must be so. You see, all stories are true, in the hearts of those who love them.”

With that, Juni took the child by the hand, and they both walked home together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabblish fic that I've written. It's about 20 words over 100, so it isn't quite a _true_ drabble, though. It was written for the Halfamoon Challenge for female characters, so if you like it, try the other stories in the collection!
> 
> Links to the Knytt Stories levels the little kid knytt refers to:  
>  **Turned off the machine:** Too many to list here, but try Egomassive's [A Knytt in Time](http://nifflas.lpchip.nl/index.php?topic=2759.0), VlachVania's [The Phantom Apparatus](http://knyttlevels.com/levels/VlachVania%20-%20The%20Phantom%20Apparatus.knytt.bin), and of course, Nifflas's The Machine (comes in the game).  
>  **Went to the moon:** Imaddo's [Knytt on the Moon](http://knyttlevels.com/levels/Imaddo%20-%20Knytt%20on%20the%20Moon.knytt.bin), natch.  
>  **Ate the mushroom:** Uncle Sporky's [Don't Eat the Mushroom](http://knyttlevels.com/levels/UncleSporky%20-%20Don%27t%20Eat%20the%20Mushroom.knytt.bin) (if you only play one of these levels, play this one).


End file.
